Life as the hidden Keyblader
by Rellek Dragonheart
Summary: Taught by his predecessors a boy will show the world he is more then he seems. Pairing will be decided via vote but one is NarutoXHinata
1. Prologue

Life as the hidden Keyblader

**AN: I seem to have lost my muse for N.O.Y.A.Y so for now it will be on hiatus.**

"They call me a monster, but I'm the one that keeps them in the light, They call me demon, yet I keep the true demons at bay. This is my story of how I started protecting the light."

"It was a dark and stormy night but unlike any storm I have ever seen, for there was thunder but no lightning to proceed it," a deep but kind voice says out of the gloom "Being a curious child at the time I went to find the cause of such an event."

A small blond haired child wearing a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt depicting what seemed to be a leaf runs of of a set of gates that far dwarfed him searching for the source of the thunder, only to come upon a clearing with a figure wearing a black full length hooded cloak standing across from a man wearing the same cloak with the hood down with white-gray hair reaching his shoulders, and a gray cloth over his eyes. The weirdest part was their weapons the one with his hood up held what seemed like an old "key" pure white that seemed to glow and radiate hope, the white haired ones was a pure black that seemed to absorb the light around it and radiated evil.

"Seeing those "keys" awoke something within me," the voice says "To this day I have not forgotten what happened next, and I doubt I ever will."

Both figures charge each other, but the boy decided to intervene running in between the two shortly before they reach each other, the two having no time to stop their attacks try to abort them instead only for their "keys" to disappear in a flash of light to appear in the hands of the boy. Both of the people having seen this somehow stop before crashing into the boy.

"It would seem that the "keys" have chosen a new wielder." the man with his hood down says to his counter-part.

"It seems so, which means it is our responsibility to train him." the other one replies pulling his hood off revealing spiked brown hair and blue eyes.

"Child what is your name?" the man with the blindfold asks

"I believe it is polite to give ones own name before asking another their name." the child replies

"Fair enough, My name is Riku and my counter-part over there is Roxas." Riku tells the boy

"Strange names but okay, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he tells them with a slight bow "By the way what are these keys?"

"Those are Keyblades." Riku replies

"With those simple words my life changed forever." the voice says


	2. Station of Awakening

"talking"

'thoughts'

**'disembodied voices and higher beings thoughts'**

"**higher being talking"**

**Since the last chapter was just the prologue I now present you the first chapter. I own nothing any OC's that might appear.**

"It was another eleven years before I was able to show my true power otherwise power hungry fools would have wanted to put me under their thumb."

Naruto is standing on a stain glass platform with three podiums on them are a sword with a wide guard, a shield with three blue circles one large and two near the top touching the first, and a staff with the same circle as the shield on the top.

**'Young one you must choose your path, choose well for you cannot change it once it has been set.' **a disembodied voice calls out

Naruto walks up to the swords podium and picks it up.

**'The path of the warrior, a power of great destruction and ruin. Is this the path you choose?' **

Naruto places the sword back down and go's to the the shield.

**'The path of the defender, the power to protect those around you. Is this the path you choose?' **

He leave the shield on the podium and go's to the staff.

**'The path of the mystic, the power to bring the elements to fight by your side. Is this the path you choose?'**

Naruto then walks to the exact center of the platform and calls out "I choose them all and give up none, the path of the warrior to bring ruin to my enemies, the path of the defender to protect those that are precious to me, and the path of the mystic to augment the other two."

**'None before you ever thought to do what you have done, you have chosen correctly, go forth and show what you can do.'**

A staircase reveals itself in a flash of light, leading into the darkness.

Naruto proceeds to run up them coming to another platform with a bright light on the other end, walking towards the light unknowingly causing his shadow to lengthen.

**'Just remember the closer to the light you get, the greater darkness grows as well.'**

Naruto turns around to see his shadow reaching the other side of the platform. The shadow starts to rise off the glass to reveal a creature that stands half as tall as the village gates (about thirty feet) , dark gray with black snakelike tendrils for hair, glowing yellow eyes, extremely long arms that reach to its knees with claws for fingers, and a hole running through its stomach in the shape of a heart.

Naruto turns to run away only to come to the edge of the platform and nearly falling.

**'If you run from the darkness it will consume you.'**

He turns around to face the creature and looks for a weapon, remembering the weapons from before. The sword appears in Naruto's right hand, the shield on his left forearm strapped there and the staff in his left hand with the head of it sticking below the bottom edge of the shield.

The beast swings down at Naruto intent on crushing him under it's massive fist only for Naruto to roll to the side out of the way and runs back and slashes at the offending appendage, causing a large gash on the beasts wrist which bleed a deep violet that changes into a small bipedal bug creature with a round head with two antenna and yellow eyes. **AN: Shadow heartless**

With a roar the large beast pulls its arm back and holds its wrist were the cut is, as the much smaller creature attacks at Naruto's leg only to strike the shield, at this Naruto brings down the sword on the creature head destroying it. He then charges to the larger one bringing his sword across its ankle causing it to drop down to its knee with its head within striking distance, jumping onto its remaining upright knee, then jumping onto the back of the beasts neck and plunging the sword into its spinal column rendering it dead, he leaps off of the falling creature and rolls to a stop.

**'Well done you have defeated your inner darkness, you have gained the weapon of your heart.'**

Awakening form his moment of insight Naruto sees the two charge each other and runs to intervene causing their weapons to appear in his hands.

"It would seem that the "keys" have chosen a new wielder." the man with his hood down says to his counter-part.

"It seems so, which means it is our responsibility to train him." the other one replies pulling his hood off revealing spiked brown hair and blue eyes.

"Child what is your name?" the man with the blindfold asks

"I believe it is polite to give ones own name before asking another their name." the child replies

"Fair enough, My name is Riku and my counter-part over there is Roxas." Riku tells the boy

"Strange names but okay, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he tells them with a slight bow "By the way what are these keys?"

"Those are Keyblades." Riku replies

and that it for this one.

**Yes I know it was a cheap end but I needed a way to tie this chapter to the prologue. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. **

**Rellek out. **


	3. Training

Training Ten years have passed since Naruto has gained the keyblades, ever since that night Riku has taught Naruto the basics of magic and Roxas has taught him combat and planning being the only one until recently to ever wield two keyblades at once without having to use an ability to do so.

"Naruto we're going to work on making your own fighting style, since mine doesn't seem to quite fit you." Roxas points out to his student "Yes Roxas." Naruto says as he finishes up a few forms and bringing his keyblades to a stop down along his sides

"By the way Riku wants to see you after we're done here today." Roxas says "Now I want you to change how you hold your keyblades and tell how it feels to you."

Naruto nods before moving both his blades into reverse-grips "Not quite right." Shaking his head Naruto changes his left blade to a forward grip. "Almost but not quite." Finally he move the left back to a reverse-grip and the right to a forward-grip. "For some reason this just feels right." Naruto says as he swings the right one down and the left up to test it.

"Very good, now attack the training posts so I can gauge the capability of it in combat." Roxas points over to three posts sticking out of the ground about twenty feet away from them. Naruto proceeds to run to the middle post, and bringing his right blade down on the top of it, then slashing through the post with the left, turning to the post on the right to bring the right blade down diagonally slicing off a the edge on the right side of it and bringing the left diagonally up toward the right and shaving off a few inches off, before turning to the last post.

"Okay enough, I believe it fits you, your right for heavy handed strikes and the left for quick cutting strikes." Roxas tells him as he walks up while clapping "Now that we're done for the day go find Riku and see what he wants you for."

Naruto runs off to find Riku, Once he's out of sight he summons his keyblades 'Kingdom key' and 'Star-seeker' (1)

"Seems my student has grown into those blades wouldn't you agree... Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen steps out of the shadow of a tree with a smile visible.

"I can never hide from you or Riku with your 'scan' ability can I, but I digress. Yes he has you two have taught him well." Hiruzen says as he pulls out his pipe and lighting it. "By the way has learned any of your drive forms yet?"

"No not yet Riku and I were going to after he graduates, have you decided who to put him with?" Roxas shakes his head

"Ah that is one thing I have not yet, plus I honestly have no idea who to put him on a team with." Hiruzen says as he pulls his pipe from his lips and exhales a plume of smoke.

"Maybe I can help you decide that." Roxas says as he hands Hiruzen a piece of folded paper.

Hiruzen opens it and reads it contents, then raises an eyebrow and asks "Are you sure this is a good idea putting these three together?"

-With Riku -

"So Riku what did you want to see me about today?" Naruto asks in between pants

"Well tomorrow's your graduation test so I thought I'd teach you the second tier of spells since you've already mastered the first tier ones."Riku says as he raises his left hand "The first i"m going to teach you is 'Fira' ." As he says that a fireball about two and a half feet across appears in front of his hand before it shoots off towards a tree and explodes against it causing a hole with charred edges.

Hours later Naruto has learned the second level spells, and go's home to get some sleep.

-Next day-

"Naruto wake up you don't want to be late for the test today!" Roxas shouts as he pounds on the front door.

From inside Roxas hears what sounds like items being thrown around in a frantic search, after a few minutes Naruto finally opens the door wearing black steel-toed boots, dark blue pants with his ankles wrapped with black medical tape, kunai and shurikan holsters strapped to his legs, a black shirt with an inverted Uzumaki swirl on the front, and finally a black trench coat with thin dull orange strips running up his arms and down his back along his shoulder-blades.

"Okay I'm ready." Naruto tells him Roxas puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshins(2) them to the gates of the academy. "Now remember don't show all of your ability's today."Roxas says as he pats Naruto on the back " Now go on."

"Yes Nii-san (2)." Naruto replies before running off to class -In the classroom- Only three people are in the class Shikamaru Nara the lazy genius, Saski Uchiha (3) the broody emo girl, Hinata Hyuga the shy one. The door opens and in walks Naruto causing Hinata to blush and Saski to crack a small smile, and Shikamaru to open one of his eyes to see who it is, seeing that it's Naruto he sits up and wave him over to ask "You up for a game of magic(4)?" "Sure we have time and I wanted to test out a new deck anyways." Naruto tells him as he reaches into his trench coat and brings out a red deck box, and Shikamaru pulls out his black box.

-One hour later-

"Looks like it's a draw Shika." Naruto says as he picks up his cards. "Yeah it is, want to play another game at lunch?" Shikamaru asks as he puts his cards back in their box.

As they shake hands over a game well played, two of Saski's fan-boys come charging through the door yelling 'I came first asshole.' and a whole slew off other insults or saying ' I get to sit next to Saski today.', finally Saski stands up as she slams her hands down on her desk.

"Neither one of you useless bustards are going to be sitting next to me, Naruto-kun is!" Saski shouts out.

** (1)Since Naruto now hold both 'Oath-keeper' and 'Oblivion' I figured Roxas would fall back to the something he knew. **

**(2)Spelling? **

**(3)It was a spur of the moment decision so please don't give me flak. **

**(4)A little hint for one of the worlds.**


	4. Test and Tratiors

**AN: So I've gotten some good feed back on my last chapters, so I'll try to keep impressing you all. For all of you that play magic, what Plane should Naruto go to first, I'm thinking Kamigawa?**

'Did she just say Naruto-kun I thought she hated him/me.' were the collective thoughts of all in the classroom.

"Um Saski-san why would you want me to sit next to you?" Naruto asks rather dumbfounded

Saski sits down with a slight blush *1, and says "Naruto please don't ask," before sighing "I'll tell after team selections, and please just do it."

"Okay since it's the last day I will." Naruto says as he pull's the chair out at the desk next to Saski.

'How dare that asshole sit next to my Saski.' Her two fan-boys thought as they turn red in anger.

Fan-boy 1 *2 walks up behind Naruto's chair and attempts to hit in the back of the head, only for Naruto to lean forward and his fist to miss and the fan-boy to overextend, stumbling forward as Naruto elbows him in the chest causing him to fall back into the desks behind him.

"Told you, they were useless dumb ass." Saski says as she looks at the overturned desks

"They're fan-boy what did you expect, them to actually try to better themselves?"Naruto ask in reply

Before she can reply Iruka, this years teacher walks in with Mizuki right behind him.

"Quite down, now congratulations to you all for making it this far without dropping from the program." Iruka says after the student are silent, after he's done they all cheer and clap.

"Now before you can celebrate you actually have to graduate," Mizuki says causing all but a few to groan at once. "Lets get this over with." he finishes as he looks at all the students stopping on Naruto and glares at him.

-Several hours later-

"Naruto Uzumaki please report for your testing." Iruka calls out as he looks at his clipboard.

Naruto gets up and walks passed his friends, receiving good lucks along the way from his friends and people he knows. Once he gets into the the testing room he looks around and notices a disruption seal on the ceiling, quickly deactivating it before Iruka and Mizuki enter.

"Okay Naruto you now what to do." Iruka says as he sits down

'Good he hasn't noticed the seal.' Mizuki thought not bothering to make sure knowing it would give him away.

"Yes sensie I do, Henge no jutsu." Naruto says as he transforms into the Forth Hokage giving a brief look of the similarity's between the two of them.

"Very good perfect transformation." Iruka says as he puts Naruto down for a hundred percent on the henge

"Now for the Kawarimi." Mizuki says

"Already done." Naruto says from the other side of the room causing both Iruka and Mizuki to look at him.

Both Iruka and Mizuki look at where Naruto used to stand only to see a book.

"Good you did it with no smoke and the afterimage lasted a good five seconds." Iruka says as Mizuki starts to fume wondering how the 'demon' is doing so well.

"Now do a Bushin no Jutsu." Mizuki says somehow without a snarl.

"Will any Bushin work?" Naruto asks

Before Mizuki can pipe up Iruka says "Yes."

"Okay I'll do three." Naruto says as he channels lightning and fire magic "Raiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Katon: Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Hows that?" All four of them ask at the same time as Iruka has his jaw on the ground and Mizuki holds himself back from attacking, Suddenly Mizuki has a grin that practically yells 'I'm an evil guineas.'

"Congrats Naruto you pass and since you're at the top of the class you're the rookie of the year." Iruka says with a large grin on his face.

"Thanks sensie." Naruto says with a bow

As Naruto exits with his head band, with the five primary elements in a star pattern fire at the top, wind on the left, earth on the right, water bottom left and lightning on the bottom right, seeing this all of the future Konoha 12 cheers. After the rest of the students finish their tests Iruka lets everyone go early to celebrate with family and whatnot about them graduating, leaving Naruto to wait for either Riku or Roxas to show up so they can train.

"Hey Naruto I have a secret for you." Mizuki says from behind Naruto

-Nightfall-

After Mizuki was done telling Naruto a way to skip D-rank missions, Naruto went straight to the Hokage to tell him. Once getting permission for a B-rank mission to take out a traitor, Naruto takes the scroll of sealing to the shack that he's to meet Mizuki with Riku and Roxas in the trees as back up. Unknown to them Mizuki had gone around the village telling everyone that Naruto had stolen the Forbidden scroll.

"Naruto what are you doing with the scroll?!" Iruka yells/asks as he runs into the clearing

'Well crap this got bad.' Riku thought

"Mizuki-Sensie said that if I got this, and learned a jutsu from it I would be able to skip D-ranks and go straight to C-rank missions." Naruto says playing the fool

"You numbskull there isn't a way to do that!" Iruka yells as he using the Demon-Head Jutsu

"But sensie I already learned a jutsu from it." Naruto says with a pout

'He's been out here training.' Iruka thought

Shortly after finishing his thought a Fuma-shurikan came flying at his back, hearing it Iruka jumps to the side unfortunately he wasn't fast enough cause his right arm was cut rather badly, After the damage was done Mizuki shows himself on a tree limb with a second Fuma-shurikan strapped to his back via ninja wire.

'Mizuki is so screwed now.' Riku and Roxas thought at the same time.

"Now you're dead." Naruto growled out as he summons his keyblades in a flash of light.

"Looks like you have some new toys, Do you want to something about the night of you birth?" Mizuki asks as he laughs at Naruto's keyblades.

"Sure, like the fact that I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me?" Naruto asks as he channels Ice magic into Oath-keeper and fire magic into Oblivion.

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Wait what did you say?" Mizuki asks as he had continued his rant

"Fira Raid, Blizzra raid*2! Naruto yells as he throws his Keyblades causing massive damage to Mizuki "Before you die know that I've known of Kasumi since I was seven."

"But, but how?" Mizuki asks as he lays on the ground coughing up blood

"I have good teachers," Naruto says as he singles for Riku and Roxas to come down "and a better sense of justice." He finishes as he cuts off Mizuki's head

** And that's a wrap please leave a review after reading. *1 I thought the sky was falling when I wrote that. *2 No clue what to call them *3Tier two strike raid spells**


End file.
